


Take a Breather

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Thanks to GryffindorJ for her help. ♥





	Take a Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GryffindorJ for her help. ♥

Harry steps outside because the meeting going on inside is a rehash of one they'd had last week and it had annoyed him to no end the first time. 

Harry sees the red flare of a cigarette, watches as Severus flicks the ash from the tip. Of course, Severus had left long before Harry. His patience for bureaucracy and politics is notoriously thin.

"I thought you'd quit," he says, frowning.

Snape inhales deeply, then blows out a stream of smoke. "That was before this job."

"Good point." Harry takes the cigarette from Severus's fingers and puts it to his lips.


End file.
